Black Stain
by Hazarduke
Summary: Hunter transferred to a new school to go about her life on her own. She meets a new crush and everything seems fine until she gets kidnapped by a monster and is taken to his world.
1. Chapter 1

(HUNTER is sitting on the bus looking over her schedule.)

HUNTER  
Let's see...Drama...P.E.  
Dance...English...Forensics? When  
did I ever sign up for that?

(The bus stops and all of the passengers get off. She is the  
last one to get off the bus. She folds up her schedule and  
starts to walk around looking for the Auditorium. The bell  
rings and students rush into their classes leaving her by  
herself. Hunter wanders around the hallways looking for the  
Auditorium. As she comes around a corner she crashes into  
GAVIN. She falls to the ground.)

GAVIN  
Oh God, are you okay?

HUNTER  
Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about this.  
Im just in a hurry to find my  
class.

GAVIN  
Do you need some help? I know this  
school like the back of my hand.

HUNTER  
That would be very helpful?

GAVIN  
Gavin.

(He extends his hand and she takes it. He coughs as she  
stands all the way up.)

GAVIN  
And what might your name be?

HUNTER  
Hunter.

GAVIN  
Where are you off to then?

HUNTER  
The Auditorium.

GAVIN  
Well, what do you know, we have a  
class together. Let me see your  
schedule.

(She hands it to him and he looks it over.)

GAVIN  
Looks like we have three classes  
together. Drama, Dance, and  
Forensics. Well, you wanna get  
going?

HUNTER  
Sure.

(He walks ahead of her and they go around the next corner to  
the class.)

HUNTER  
You mean it was this close the  
whole time?!

GAVIN  
I find it funny that you thought  
you were lost when it was right  
go ahead, I have to run an  
errand for the teacher.

HUNTER  
Okay, thanks again.

GAVIN  
Hey, no problem, its what I live  
for.

(Hunter goes into the classroom. Gavin looks down at his  
hand and has a flashback of when she grabbed his hand. He  
pulls his fingers into a fist and walks off.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hunter is in the midst of boys and girls dressed in black  
dance clothes sitting on the floor. Gavin is standing to  
the side leaning against the wall. The boy and girl on the  
floor hit their final pose and the class breaks out into an  
unenthusiastic applause. Steps out on the floor  
full of enthusiasm.)

Good job! Next time have more  
feeling. This is lyrical! You need  
to feel the sorrow and romance. You  
are supposed to be in love! Okay,  
any volunteers to go next?

(The class quiets down as she scans the crowd. She looks  
over to Gavin and finds that he is looking over at Hunter.)

Gavin, why don't you give it a shot?

GAVIN  
No thanks.

Great! Gavin and Hunter! Take the  
floor!

(Hunter looks over to Gavin as he comes over and takes her  
to the center of the floor. They get into their dance  
positions and they start to dance to the slower version of  
Everytime We Touch. They finish and the class applaudes  
them. The bell rings and the class walks out with the  
exception of Gavin and Hunter. )

GAVIN  
So, how have you been getting on in  
the rest of your classes?

HUNTER  
Fine. Im kind of falling behind  
because its the middle of the  
school year, but its nothing I can't  
handle.

GAVIN  
Have you made any other friends?4.

HUNTER  
No. You're my only friend for the  
time being and I'm glad that you  
are. I don't know what I would have  
done if you hadn't stumbled into me  
earlier.

GAVIN  
If its any consolation, you are my  
only true friend here.

HUNTER  
True Friend? What's that supposed to  
mean?

GAVIN  
Everyone pretends to be my friend  
here, but no one ever really ever  
hangs out with me. I guess I'm a  
bit antisocial.

HUNTER  
I don't think so.

GAVIN  
No?

HUNTER  
If you were antisocial you wouldn't  
be talking to me right now.

GAVIN  
Huh...Well I guess I'm not. Hey, is  
it okay if I have your cell phone  
number?

HUNTER  
Sure thing!

(She takes out her phone and he takes out his. They swap and  
start entering their numbers.)

GAVIN  
Im really glad I found you Hunter.

HUNTER  
What?

GAVIN  
I said Im glad to have met you.

HUNTER  
Same here. Hey, I have to go, will  
I see you tomorrow?

GAVIN  
Yeah. Get some rest, okay?

HUNTER  
Sure thing! Bye Gavin!

(She runs off. Gavin walks back into the dance room and  
turns off the lights. He walks up to the giant mirror and  
puts his hand on it.)

GAVIN  
I think I finally found the one.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hunter is lying in her bed looking through her contacts  
list. She stops at Gavins name and stares at it. She shuts  
off her phone, turns off the lights, and goes to sleep.  
After a few seconds of silence her mirror starts to ripple.  
REFLEXION, A giant wolf-snake-tiger creature, walks  
through the mirror. He towers over Hunters bed and  
stares at her face. He looks over to the phone next to her  
and turns it on. It flashes to her contact list and shows that  
She was looking at Gavins number. He sets it  
down and looks back at Hunter. He sighs, sits down on the  
floor, and continues to stare at Hunter.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hunter is working on a worksheet as Gavin walks in the  
room. He looks very tired and as he sits down next to  
Hunter he puts his head down.)

HUNTER  
What happened to you?6.

GAVIN  
I stayed up a bit too late  
yesterday.

HUNTER  
Doing what?

GAVIN  
Thinking.

HUNTER  
What about?

GAVIN  
This girl I like.

HUNTER  
Ooh! Who might that be?

GAVIN  
You wouldn't know her.

HUNTER  
Fine. Don't tell me.

(She looks down at Gavins hand and see's that he is wearing  
a strange ring.)

HUNTER  
That's an awfully nice ring. Where  
did you get it?

GAVIN  
My dad had it made for me. It is my  
family's symbol.

HUNTER  
Nice.

(Hunter goes about her work again for a few seconds. Gavin  
turns his head so he can look at her.)

GAVIN  
Hunter?

HUNTER  
Uh-huh.

GAVIN  
Can I ask you a question?

HUNTER  
Sure thing.

GAVIN  
What would happen if you or one of  
your friends disappeared?  
She looks at him, a little scared.

HUNTER  
Are you thinking suicidal Gavin?

GAVIN  
No, Im just curious what your  
opinion is.

HUNTER  
Well...if One of my friends  
disappeared I would get skeptical as  
to where they went to...

GAVIN  
And if you disappeared?

HUNTER  
There isn't much of a loss there. Im  
living alone right now so my  
parents wouldn't have to worry about  
me. I don't think any one at school  
would miss me either.

GAVIN  
That's a lie!

HUNTER  
Really?

GAVIN  
I would miss you.

HUNTER  
Hahaha! Thanks! Its good to know  
that I have a true friend.

GAVIN  
No problem...

HUNTER  
Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you  
should go sleep in the nurses  
office or go home.

GAVIN  
But I want to be here.

HUNTER  
If you're sleep deprived then you  
need to go home.

GAVIN  
Hunter its-

HUNTER  
No, I'm taking you to the Health  
office. C'mon.

(She gets up and pulls Gavin along with her. They walk out  
of the classroom into the hallway. As they are walking  
Gavin puts his arm around her shoulder for support. She  
looks up at him. He is looking down at the floor. She  
continues on.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hunter is already asleep. Reflexion walks through the  
mirror yet again. He sits down next to her just like  
before. He looks at his hands which are covered in blood.)

REFLEXION  
Damn it.

(Hunter opens her eyes ever so slowly. When she see's  
Reflexion crouched over next to her she sits straight up in  
her bed.)

HUNTER  
Who the hell are you?!

(Reflexion sits in silence.)

HUNTER  
Who are you?!

(Reflexion looks into her face. She is frightened by the  
sight of the beast.)

HUNTER  
Why are you here?

REFLEXION  
I have come for you.

HUNTER  
What?

(Reflexion stands up and whacks Hunter on the head. She  
passes out. He picks her up and cradles her in his arms. He  
retreats through the mirror.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Her night shirt lengthens into a dress as she passes  
through the mirror. Reflexion carries her straight through  
the gates of the underworld. He walks through the town with  
Hunter in his arms. Monsters of all sorts stare at the  
strange sight of a human. He walks to the gates of Castle  
Da'ark. The gates open up and he walks through. He proceeds  
to the throne room. KING GLACIUS is sitting in his throne  
with several monsters surrounding him. He brushes them away  
and approaches Reflexion. King Glacius looks at Hunters  
face.)

KING GLACIUS  
What is this?

REFLEXION  
Your new daughter in law.

KING GLACIUS  
You're kidding right Reflexion? The  
prince must marry a Halfling. She  
is human!

REFLEXION  
How do you know?

KING GLACIUS  
Look at her! Its pretty obvious  
that she is human.

REFLEXION  
No, that's not what I meant. How do  
you know that she isn't a Halfling?

KING GLACIUS  
Does she look like half human, half  
beast?

REFLEXION  
She has just entered the  
Underworld, her identity is in  
human form. Give her a chance. She  
might save our people.

KING GLACIUS  
Fine. Tomorrow we find out if she  
is worthy to be Princess of the  
Underworld.

(King Glacius walks off leaving Reflexion looking down at  
Hunter.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hunter slowly wakes up. She rubs her eyes and looks around  
the strange room. She gets a little frightened and gets out  
of her bed. She hears chains drop to the floor. She looks  
down and realizes that she has been chained to the wall.  
She crouches down and tries tugging at the shackles. She  
runs over to the wall and tugs on the chain yet again. She  
slumps down on the floor and also realizes that her night  
shirt has morphed into a dress.)

HUNTER  
What the hell is going on?!

(The doors to her bedroom open and Reflexion walks into the  
room. She automatically remembers his face.)

HUNTER  
You...where Am I? Why am I here?!

REFLEXION  
Shh.

(She quiets.)

REFLEXION  
There is no need to be scared. No  
one here will hurt you.

(He crouches down in front of her and opens the shackles.  
She rubs her ankles and looks up into his eyes.)

HUNTER  
Your not going to hurt me?

REFLEXION  
No.

HUNTER  
Then why did you chain me to the  
wall?

REFLEXION  
Its to ensure your safety. If  
anyone hurt you or stole you, the  
King and Prince would throw a fit.

HUNTER  
King?

REFLEXION  
You have the honor of meeting him  
right now.

(He stands her up and escorts her into the Throne room. King  
Glacius is yet again sitting on his throne, this time by  
himself. Hunter is scared by the sight of him too. King  
Glacius stands up.)

KING GLACIUS  
What is your name?

HUNTER  
H-Hunter.

KING GLACIUS  
Hunter...do You realize who I am?

HUNTER  
Your...the K-King...

(The king realizes that she is scared.)

KING GLACIUS  
If it would make you feel any more  
comfortable, I can change.

(She looks confused as the king turns into a human.)

KING GLACIUS  
Now, you are in the underworld.  
Yes, it might be a bit different  
from what you humans think, but my  
people are a dying race. We need a  
way to revive our people. One of  
the reasons for our diminishing  
numbers is that the humans have set  
upon us a terrible beast. It is  
nothing like the rest of us, every  
time we try to attack it our blows  
hit air. We need a certain monster  
to defeat this beast.

HUNTER  
What are you saying?

KING GLACIUS  
We are going to see if you are that  
beast.

HUNTER  
What?

KING GLACIUS  
Reflexion, bring her to the mirror  
room.

REFLEXION  
Yes, King Glacius.

(Reflexion escorts Hunter and the King to the Mirror room.  
The King turns to Hunter.)

KING GLACIUS  
You may feel a little faint at  
first but everything should be  
fine.

(The king ushers hunter into the room. The king and  
reflexion stand by a window next to the door. They see  
hunter inside. Hunter looks around the room only to find  
reflections of herself. She looks at the reflection to the  
side of her and finds that she can see dark particles  
swirling around her hands and back. She drops to the floor  
as black vines start sprouting from her back and arms.  
Flames fill the spaces in between her wings and water fills  
up her claws. One of her eyes turn yellow and the other  
turns green. Her wings and claws are fully formed and she  
sits on the back of her ankles. She is now staring at her  
claws. The king is amazed at her transformation.)

KING GLACIUS  
Well! I never thought it would  
happen, but we have finally found  
ourselves a Halfling! Good work  
Reflexion! Make sure that she is  
tended to properly.

(The King walks off. Reflexion opens the door and walks next  
to Hunter. She is crying. He kneels down next to her.)

REFLEXION  
Are you all right?

HUNTER  
Why me...of All people why did it  
have to be me...

REFLEXION  
You're going to be fine. Do you think  
you can return to your human form?

HUNTER  
I don't know how...

REFLEXION  
Just think about what you were  
before.

(Hunter closes her eyes and her claws drift away. Her wings  
don't go away but the fire subsides. She looks at her hands  
And then at her back. She sighs at the sight of her wings.  
Reflexion picks her up and ushers her out of the room.)


End file.
